1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to rotary motors, and more particularly, to an improved rotary piston and motor having a regulated air intake and methodology. The regulated intake mechanism allows the rotary motor to efficiently achieve maximum revolutions per minute (rpm). Additionally, the rotary motor shown is designed to accommodate a dual ignition mechanism. The combination of a dual ignition mechanism with a regulated intake applied to a rotary motor results in a superior motor design with respect to rpm and overall efficiency.
2. Background Information
Reciprocating engine motors on the market today generally involve pistons which are thrust in one direction as a result of combustion. Generally, where one piston is thrust in an upward direction a second is thrust downward. However, the pistons may rest at non-vertical angles with respect to one another resulting in a more side to side movement. Whatever the case, once a piston reaches a maximum velocity it must come to a complete stop and be forced in the opposite direction. This process repeats over and over again as the engine runs. The fundamental design of a motor with this version of reciprocating parts is inefficient. This version of a reciprocating parts motor involves an inherent defect in that every stroke of a piston requires that it come to a complete stop.
There is a long felt unmet demand for more efficient internal combustion reciprocating parts motors. The use of rotary motors, often referred to as Wankel motors, is known in the prior art in various forms. Of those found, the closest patent to the present invention was issued to Knickerbocker. Knickerbocker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,014 discloses a rotary motor utilizing a pair of complimentary rotors in place of a typical piston design. However, Knickerbocker fails to disclose the regulated intake necessary to achieve even a modest level of efficiency. Without a controlled intake mechanism an ignited fuel and air mixture will enter the air supply and significantly decrease its effectiveness. The Knickerbocker design reveals other deficiencies as well. For example, it cannot accommodate dual ignition without substantial modifications.